Clans/Dream Haunters
Summary of DH: Dream Haunters, known as "DH" was made by a person named "Hades" in 2006. He made it with a couple of friends name "killer" and "Virus". After a successful 3 months of DH, Hades unexpectedly left sherwood, without telling any of his DH members. DH suddenly died. After this death, many remakes were made. The current one was made by Exile, formely known as bigsteel-KO, Sun, Shadow, Gag, Earth. This version is currently lead by King)Lunar(DH, formely known as Earth. The rest of the founders were there to advise Earth ( January 2013- ongoing) King)Lunar(DH is also known as Earth & Chronos. The 2nd DH was nothing compared to the First History of Dream Haunters - DH! DH history can be broken up into 3 different eras each with their own levels of success. I will try to be as brief as possible whilst covering the time-period in which each DH existed (all from 06-09). The Beginning (The Hades era)- DH was founded sometime in March/April of 2006 by Hades and his friend (though the friend lasted all of 1 week before leaving SWD). The ranks can be separated into 4 very important figures: Hades (the leader), Virus (the Prince), Riku (the GOA), and Lilbit (the Cpt/site editor). The start of DH was very successful. DH had but one true alliance with a clan called AOD (Army of Darkness, a classic clan attempting to grow on dungeons). Things quickly transpired between Warriorchief (leader of BW) and Hades and BW became the main enemy of DH and AOD. The wars started coming 2-3 times a day, and these were vicious wars mind you. There was trashing (a time when /report didn't do anything), yelling, cursing, and all manners of mischievous behaviors in each war. The largest war I ever saw was 47-48 people (a time without room caps of course) between DH/AOD/RW (which was a rebellion that had just taken place from BW lead by darklord) and BW/TOE/RDS/NB. It lasted a few hours and eventually BW and their allies overwhelmed DH. DH started to crumble after that because Hades left Sherwood unexpectedly. Killer and Virus tried to pick up the pieces (Riku had also quit at this point) but ultimately failed due to Lilbit leading a revolt called "BH", which was very short lived. Both Killer and Virus followed me into the constructs of "The Horde" when I first created it. That brought an end to the "Hades era" of DH which lasted a grand total of 4 months. 'The Forge Era:' The "Forge" era- It was around Summer of 2007 when the Horde was most dominant. At this time RW had left the Horde (you may remember that RW was an early ally to DH) and so Exile decided to bring DH back as a replacement clan. Virus and Killer quickly supported the idea and all they had to do was select someone fit for leadership of DH (as would be tradition from this point forward). After temporary leadership on the p art of myself, a Sgt named "Forge" was selected as the best fit for the job. Forge was a quiet, humble player of above average fighting skill. His advantage was that he had no enemies. Upon being named King he quickly took the leadership role on, bringing new recruits daily. It wasn't long before DH was the centerfold clan on SWD. Both Virus and Killer as well as myself were at the "adviser" rank in the clan. DH quickly became hated by many and we had many wars with clans like BW, CTK, and even DV at one point (DV was very young at this time). None had really been able to stop them. Room cap limits prevented their enemies for teaming against them and because they always had 16+ in base the numbers game was very hard to play against them. However, all good things must come to an end. Forge left Sherwood and Exile was left with a very unorganized Horde and an especially unorganized DH. They did their best to put the pieces back together but with Killer leaving and much talk of rebellion Exile quit DH. Sure enough, Exile was correct. Virus had become unstable and lead a "take-over" of DH with Ripper, Skyline, and several others. Their version of DH (renamed "DA") failed very quickly and thus ended this period of time for DH. The "Murder" era- Summer of 2008 leading into 2009 they had another rejuvenation attempt with a young recruit named "Murder". It was successful for a grand total of 3 weeks before dying due to Murder leaving and Exile not playing. There's not much to say about this version of DH as it was not very successful. The "Earth" era (2013)-: The "Earth" era (Lunar)- Now DH is being lead by Earth with Gag, Sun, and Shadow as advisers plus support form a sub-unit of DH called LC lead by Soulkeepa and Exile. Kingdom of Hungary- KH: The Knights of Hungary have joined DH/LC to form one massive clan known as the empire (February 2, 2013). They have proven to be a powerful and numerous ally. DH continues to grow stronger and stronger, surpassing the strength of it's previous versions (as seen in the picture above). KH is lead by Psycho and Krolika. 'Death of KH:' School had started and many hungarians became inactive because of this(KH was a hungarian clan, note this). There was 11 remaining active members, which all had conflicts with each other (drama) that made 3-5 members leave, which left with a small group of KH members. This lead to merging with DH. KH will always be remembered for the tough job they did for DH. Without them, DH could not have won most of the wars. Earth is really happy for psycho's time in DH and KH. He gladly appreciated it. 'The Great War vs DV:' Some point before KH's death, Earth ( The King of DH) prepared a very big war which would last for 2 weeks. He, and the Advisors ( and Exile) had a meeting, which then they agreed to take part in the war. Earth came on early on a saturday morning, with Exile, 11 DH's and 15 KH's ready for the war. They attacked DV base. There was 3 battles on that day. 1'st battle: Earth and Psycho and Exile fought DV, easily dominating them and destroying them. They gradually got more DV in but it wasn't a threat at all to the Empire. After a 2 hour battle, DH and DV were exhausted so DH decided to take a 30 minute rest in room 83. We took that rest and straight away attacked DV again. 2'nd battle: This time, once we attacked DV, BA came in to support DV. Apollo claimed that KH sucked and wanted to get rid of them. DarkChaos called some TiW to fill our base. DV and BA were getting owned in room 78, so they decided to fill our base, room 83. By then, Exile was off. It was Earth in room 83 with just 5 DH's alone. Psycho and the rest were fighting the remaining DV in room 78. Mind you this was a very tough and a stressful war. Britto took advantage of BA and TiW. All Earth needed was patience, which he did do. Slowly and slowly, DV's began to leave, as they were tired and wanted to get out. Earth told all DH to stay at 78 and hold their base. Psycho had told Earth more and more KH came in and were stuck in 72.. So Earth called the rest of KH and told them to back him up in room 83. Things were changing quickly. More and more members of The Empire entered and dominated both rooms. It was very intense for Earth as he held a lot of pressure during that time. Things began to be one sided for DH and we fought till there was one DV left, BA and TiW went back to base. We took 78 and 83, also 72, 2 full bases and one with around 11+ on one day. 60 members in total online. This was their "Golden Moment". This was when everyone on sherwood recognized the power of the empire, and was feared throughout sherwood, and even to the current days, it is.They declared the clear and the victory as DV all gave up. 3'rd Battle: Grave/Shadow)SFS came on, with Eru/Gag. They were suprised to see 60 members online, which was pretty impressive. They also saw Soul and some other DV's trying to take their base back, this time, They didn't let a lot fight as they were tired, only the skilled raiders and the leaders fought against the "Almighty"(not so much) DV. They had easily owned them and they have given up. They held their base for a week. And then we just gave it back to them. This was a fierce war, and will always be in Earth's' heart. It was the time when DH has emerged into a "godly" clan which shall be feared throughout the whole of sherwood.. for many generations to come. In total it was an 11 hour raid, possibly the longest war on sherwood to date. 'EcX and FD join the empire in april' With FD and EcX, The Empire took DV's base, room 78. DV ran away from room 78 without fighting and tried to take DH's old base, room 83. For a week DV stayed in room 83, till The Empire forced them out after a long 6 hour battle. They moved to room 96 and are currently dieing. The Empire is holding #1 since January, 4 months in total. The Empire is currently the best clan to have been ever seen since BW, The horde (), DA. RP join The Empire in may Revenge of Phoenix (RP) is the legacy of the Arrow of God (AG), a curent allies of the DH and The Empire. , an ennemy of The Empire. So Mattrake, founder of RP, ask to his clan become a member of The Empire. It's the first time that a french clan become a member of a great internationnal empire like The Empire ! 'Basic Information:' Enemies: Ruby: TH, CM Sapphire: CROWS, NOVA Emerald: DV, BA, TQA, TNR, WOD, DW, MOD, KS, BW, IOT, WAM. Allies: EcX, FD, AIR, ES and CoZ. Website: Dh-swd.weebly.com Position in top ten clans: #1 Evident from Top ten site (click here) Category:Clans